Madison's Hobby
by jubileena
Summary: When Madison spends the day with Kevin, she gets into Transformers, affecting her friendship with Lucy and upsetting her family. The group does something unimaginable and upset Madison. Can they fix their mistake?
1. Chapter 1

Agent BM owns Lucy and Kevin. Disney owns Vanellope and Rancis, and I own Madison, her friends and her family.

It was a Friday afternoon and Madison Jones was walking to Lucy and Kevin's house. She skipped up the stairs and rang the doorbell, Vanellope quickly answered the door.

"Hi, Vanellope, can Lucy come outside?"Madison asked.

"Sorry, Sweetie, but Lucy's cleaning her room."Vanellope told her.

"It's ok, I understand."Madison said.

Kevin walked outside and saw Madison.

"You can hang out with me, Madison."Kevin offered.

Madison smiled, It had been a while since they had hung out.

"Ok, sounds like fun."Madison said.

Kevin smiled and led Madison to his room.

The two walked into the house and into Kevin's room. Madison sat down on Kevin's bed and she noticed him playing with a Transformer, she looked at it with great interest. Kevin noticed her and sat next to her.

"This is Bumblebee."Kevin said, showing her the black and yellow transformer.

Kevin handed her the toy, and Madison held it. Kevin walked to his tv and turned it on 'Transformers',and the two started watching it. After the show ended, Kevin showed Madison his Transformers collection. Madison seemed to be interested in them, especially Bumblebee.

"Do you like Bumblebee?"Kevin asked. Madison smiled at the figure.

"Yes, I do. "Madison said.

Madison and Kevin smiled and they started to talk about random things, they were talking about Transformers right now.

"So, Kevin, who's your favorite Transformer?"Madison asked.

That was a question Kevin had to think about, he liked all of them, he ended up telling her his two favorites.

"My favorite autobot is Optimus prime and my favorite decepticon is Starscream."Kevin told her.

"Cool."Madison said.

Kevin smiled and started cleaning a Transformers figure. Lucy walked in Kevin's room and looked at the two.

"Hi, Maddie, I can hang out now."Lucy said.

Madison got up and went over to Lucy.

"Hi, Lucy."Madison said.

Madison and Lucy hugged each other and got their jackets.

"Where are you going?"Kevin asked the girls.

"We're going outside, want to come? "Lucy asked.

"Yeah."Kevin said.

The three put their jackets on and went outside. When they got outside, they played tag, talked, played hide and seek and just relaxed. They had fun until Madison's mom came to pick her up.

"Bye, Lucy. Bye, Kevin."Madison said, before getting in the car.

"Bye, Maddie."The two said.

The siblings watched as the car drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Madison was riding in the car with her mom late at night and she started a conversation.

"Mom?"Madison asked.

"Yes?"Her mom answered.

"Can I ask you a question?"Madison asked.

"Yes you can."Her mom said.

Madison inhaled and tugged on her knee length Brown hair. She couldn't figure out how to say this. So, she just spit it out.

"I like Transformers!"Madison exclaimed.

This caused her mom to stop the car.

"What did you say?"Her mom asked.

Madison didn't know if she was in trouble, so she bit her lip.

"What did you say that you liked? "Her mom repeated.

"I like Transformers, mom."Madison mom glared at the remark.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow."Her mom said.

Madison bit her lip from fear.

"Ok."Madison said, looking at the floor.

About thirty minutes later, the two got home. Madison walked into her house followed by her mom. Madison walked to her room and looked out the window and at the ocean. She would go out to swim, but it was late. She stared out of the window until her dad called her for dinner.

Madison walked down the stairs and sat down in the kitchen. She sat down and her dad gave her some pizza, the three ate in silence that night. After dinner, Madison walked up to her bedroom and put on her pajamas and braided her hair. Her dad knocked on the door and he came in.

"Hi, Maddie, I have some ice cream for you."Her dad said, putting the treat on her nightstand and left and Madison turned the TV on. She turned it to 'The amazing world of gumball' and started watching it. Madison curled up in her blanket and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Madison woke up and walked into the kitchen and made some breakfast. After she got finished fixing her breakfast, she put it on the table and sat down to eat. Her mom walked into the room and noticed her.

"Good morning, Madison."Madison's mom said.

"Good morning, Mom."Madison said before taking a bite of her cereal.

Madison's mom fixed some food and sat down to eat with her daughter.

"So, I thought I heard you say that you liked Transformers last night."Madison's mom said before a chuckle.

"I do like Transformers."Madison said.

Her mom stopped eating her breakfast and gave her daughter a death glare.

"Girls don't like Transformers."Her mom said.

Madison's smile fell when her mom said that.

"I do."Madison said, sternly.

Her mom stared at her. This caused Madison to stare back at her. This ended with Madison's dad walking in the kitchen.

"Hi, sweetie. Hi, Maddie."Madison's dad said. He was about to hug Madison when he noticed Madison and her mom staring at each other.

"What's going on?"Madison's dad asked.

Madison's mom stopped staring to explain.

"Our daughter likes Transformers. "Her mom said, angrily.

Madison's dad stopped smiling and frowned. A disapproving look spread onto his face.

"Girls don't like Transformers."Her dad repeated.

Madison stopped chewing her cereal, and almost snapped.

"This girl does!"Madison snapped, getting up and leaving.

"I'm going to Lucy and Kevin's house."Madison said.

When she was gone, her parents looked at each other.

"Is she serious?"Madison's mom asked.

"I can't tell with our daughter."Madison's dad said.

Madison had just finished getting dressed and walked the block to Lucy and Kevin's house. She had made it to the house. She knocked on the door and Lucy opened it.

"Hi, Madison."Lucy said, warmly.

"Hi, Lucy."Madison said.

Lucy let Madison in and they walked to her room. Madison sat her bag down on the floor and sat down on Lucy's bed. Lucy could tell that Madison wasn't happy. She sat down to talk to her.

"What's wrong, Madison?" Lucy asked.

Madison started to explain to her the problem. Lucy listened to her intently.

"I agree with your parents, Madison."Lucy said.

Madison couldn't believe that.

"Why do you say that?"Madison asked, genuinely.

Lucy stared at her and answered her.

"Transformers are just giant robots who beat each other up for no reason. Girls shouldn't like that."Lucy explained.

Madison rolled her eyes, that was the third time she was told that.

"Girls can like Transformers, you might like them, if you would give them a chance."Madison retorted.

Lucy didn't like what Madison said.

"Do you even know me? Do you know what I like? Look at me, look at my room, why would I like Transformers?"Lucy asked.

Madison got up sick of this argument.

"I can't believe you don't agree with me."Madison said.

"I'm standing with what I believe in."Lucy said. Madison got up and got her bag.

"Well, I'm standing with mine."Madison said, angrily.

"Get out. I need to think. "Lucy snapped.

Madison got up and knocked some of Lucy's things down, which led Lucy to lock Madison out of her room.

"I guess we aren't friends anymore."Madison said, walking to Kevin's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie walked across the hall to Lucy's room, still angry. She knocked on Kevin's door, which it didn't take long for him to answer. He greeted her with a warm smile and let her in.6

"Hi, Maddie."Kevin said, hugging her. He noticed that Maddie hugged him tighter than usual. If he had to guess, he would say something was wrong. His guess was confirmed when he looked into Maddie's furious blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"Kevin asked.

"Lucy said that girls shouldn't like transformers."Maddie explained.

Kevin facepalmed when he heard that.

"Sorry about that."Kevin said.

Maddie looked at him, her eyes curious.

"What happened?"Maddie asked.

This led to Kevin explaining how and why he got Lucy into My little pony, she wouldn't leave him alone while he tried to play a video game. Maddie had a look of sympathy for him.

"I'm so sorry."Maddie said.

"Yeah, me, too."Kevin said.

*With Lucy*

Lucy was laying on her bed listening to music, she was trying to forget about her argument with Maddie. She was obviously still angry.

"I don't need Maddie, I have other friends."Lucy said, closing her eyes to sleep, however, her ringing phone woke her up. She sighed as she answered it.

"Hello?"Lucy asked.

The person who was on the other line, Maddie's mom, had a proposal for her.

"I need to do what? I'll get my friend back? Ok, I'll do it."Lucy said, picking up her bag to go to Maddie's house.

When Lucy made it to Maddie's house, she saw her parents in Maddie's room taking things out and breaking things. To say that Lucy was happy about this was an understatement, she was estatic. She happily broke an Optimus prime figure and went on to the other figures around the room. The three continued this until Maddie and Kevin came by to talk. Unfortunately, they stopped in their tracks when they saw Maddie's parents and Lucy. Kevin cleared his throat which got their attention. This also lead to Maddie's parents running out of the room. This left a scared Lucy.

"What did you do?"Kevin asked.

Lucy was shocked from fear, she then ran out of the room. This left a hurt Maddie.


End file.
